


Private Party

by Maneuver7



Series: Polyam Young Justice [8]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Clothed Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneuver7/pseuds/Maneuver7
Summary: Roy and Dick sneak away during a Wayne Foundation gala.





	Private Party

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Chapter 21 of Nine Loves.

\--December 7, 2015 | 7:30 PM EST | Gotham City, Connecticut--

They’re both completely sober, so they have no business thinking this is a good idea. But Dick is still pushing Roy up against a wall and pressing insistent kisses into the man’s neck. Dick fumbles to lock the door behind them. He doesn’t even know what this room is for, a powder room maybe? As long as no one walks in on them it doesn’t matter to him.

“Mmmnn, ah, Dick.” Roy whines underneath him until Dick takes his lips off him. Roy’s breathing heavy as he asks, “We had sex less than ten hours ago, Hotpants.”

Dick strokes up Roy’s sides, “You make me horny.” He kisses the tip of Roy’s nose, “But if you’re not in the mood.”

He starts to move away, but Roy hugs Dick against his chest again, “I didn’t say that. I just thought I should remind you since usually I’m the slutty one.”

“I’m not slutty.” Dick says and Roy remembers that the name calling isn’t Dick’s kink. He smooths his hand over Dick’s blazer apologetically.

“I know, Songbird. You’re confident, sexy,” He kisses Dick between each word, “gorgeous, sensual, arousing, stunning.”

Dick sighs against Roy’s lips before kissing back in earnest. Their tongues run together before teeth nip down on bottom lips and hands find their way into gelled hair.

“I love you.” Dick gasps when the separate for breath.

It catches Roy off guard, though they’ve said it before, “I- I love you, too.”

Dick smiles at him, and the look in his eyes has Roy’s heart beating fast. While Dick goes for Roy’s neck again, the archer squeezes the man’s ass, remembering how he’d squirmed with his fingers inside him while Kaldur and M’gann watched.

“It’s never just been you and me before.” Roy comments, moving his hands away from Dick’s ass, because as fun as that afternoon had been, he’s thinking of different positions now.

“Having second thoughts?” Dick speaks with his lips still against Roy’s jugular.

Palming the bulge in Dick’s trousers, “Absolutely not. I was just thinking this’ll be a first for us.”

Dick cups Roy’s face to kiss him long and slow before pressing their foreheads together, “How can you be such a slut and such a romantic at the same time?”

“I’m multi-talented.” Roy smirks, grinding the heel of his palm down on Dick’s trapped erection, earning him a delicious little moan, “And I was thinking, we still haven’t done anything with that fabric kink of yours.”

Dick exhales, not bothering to hide his excitement, “Yeah?”

“Mm, yeah,” Roy says, pressing another kiss onto Dick’s lips, “How about you fuck me in that suit of yours?”

The blush is spreading from Dick’s cheeks to his ears now, and he slides his hands down Roy’s chest, feeling the rich fabric of his blazer. “Can you wear your suit too?”

“How’re you going to fuck me while I’m still wearing pants?” Roy teases, and in retaliation Dick thumbs at the tent in Roy’s pants.

“Just the shirt and jacket then. Tie optional.”

“I’ll keep the tie, but you…” Roy pushes Dick off of him so he has room to push the jacket off Dick’s shoulders and carefully fold up the sleeves of the acrobat’s shirt to show off his arms just a little. Once he’s done, the archer steps back to admire his work.

“Like what you see?” Dick asks, flexing his biceps under his shirt.

“Fuck yeah,” Roy says, starting to undo his belt.

“You got lube?” Dick asks, impatiently pushing Roy’s pants out of the way so he can feel up the man’s bare ass.

“Aren’t Bats supposed to always be prepared?” Roy teases, pulling packets of lube and condoms from his jacket.

“Weren’t you the one saying we already had sex today?” Dick teases back as he dribbles lube all over his fingers, trying his best not to get it on the carpet at their feet.

“We definitely _did_ , but I knew this was a possibility.”

Shaking his head in disbelief at his horny boyfriend, Dick warms up the liquid in one hand while stroking up and down Roy’s thigh with the other. “You really are such a minx.” He reaches down to spread Roy’s cheeks and swirl one finger around his anus.

“So we’re doing this against the wall?”

“If you’re okay with that.”

“ _More than_. If you think you can hold me up that long.”

Dick huffs indignantly, “I might not have superstrength, but I can handle you just fine.”

Roy’s eyes go half lidded as he smirks, “I bet-”

If he was going to say anything else, he gets cut off when Dick shoves his whole finger into his hole. Roy tosses his head back with a thump against the wall as he groans. His hands cling to Dick’s shoulder as he adjusts to the feeling of Dick’s finger moving inside him. His boyfriend is doing a good job of sucking a hickey into his neck to distract him from any discomfort, but Roy has to go to work tomorrow so instead he wraps his hand around Dick’s sky blue tie and uses it like a leash to pull Dick to his mouth instead.

They moan against each other’s lips and Dick inserts another finger, spreading him open quicker than Kaldur likes. With unabashed grunts, Roy ruts his hips back into Dick’s hand, and his cock slides between their torsos and brushes against Dick’s bulge, making them both groan. Plus the flexible little acrobat’s fingers—three of them now—have found Roy’s prostate and are pressing into it maddeningly.

“Ohh, Christ, Dick. In me. Fuck I need you in me.”

“Cockslut.” Dick whispers into his ear just to hear Roy’s desperate whimper at the word, before one-handed, undoing his belt and fly and pulling out his erection. He opens the condom, rolls it over his swollen, red cock and slicks it with a generous amount of lube. “Ready?” Dick asks, hands now positioned on Roy’s thighs.

Roy nods and relinquishes his hold on Dick’s tie to grip his shoulders again, and in a swift move Dick hoists Roy up against the wall. The archer’s lean legs wrap around Dick’s waist, and Dick repositions himself so he’s pressing right up against his hole.

“Don’t go slow.” Roy already sounds on the verge of begging at the tip of his boyfriend’s cock pushes past his loosened ring.

Well, Dick is nothing if not giving, so he gives every inch of himself to Roy, thrusting into him hard and fast. He doesn’t start pulling back out until he’s let Roy have time for several deep breaths, until the white-knuckle grip on his shirt relaxes a little, until Roy gives him the all-clear.

And then Dick fucks into Roy like he needs his ass to live. His sturdy hands on Roy’s thighs keep both of them grounded as Dick’s rhythmic strokes push his cock in and out of Roy, using him exactly like Roy likes to be used. The archer’s legs tighten around Dick just as his walls tighten around him, and the red head’s hair is such a mess, pushed against the wall as he moans.

Dick’s pulsing member stretches him so well, and even if the position is a little limiting, Roy tries his best to meet each thrust with his own. Dick moans at the warm constriction of his boyfriend’s body, at the hands holding him, and presses their bodies even closer so he can let his head fall against Roy’s shoulder and soak in the scent of his clothes and cologne.

“You’re gonna get cum on our suits.” Dick notes as he feels Roy’s cock staining the front of their shirts as it drips pre-cum between them.

“I’ll—ohh—pay for dry-cleaning.” Roy tries to quip, but his mouth forms an O as Dick hits his prostate again and he’s reduced to begging, “Ooh don’t stop. Please Dick, keep going, please.”

“I plan on it.” Dick says, rubbing his cheek against the silky fabric of Roy’s shirt while he thrusts in harder. He’s careful to keep in mind what Kaldur said about Roy asking for it rough but being dissatisfied in the end. He doesn’t go as fast as he could. But he’s also not as patient as Kaldur.

He feels Roy’s ass tighten around him, and the entire front of his shit is soaked form Roy’s heavy, leaking erection. Dick needs both hands to hold Roy up, so he nuzzles the crook of his boyfriend’s neck with his nose as he says, “Come for me, Love.”

And Roy does, with a moan that Dick wants to bottle and keep forever, even as one of his favorite ties gets smeared in cum. It’s a moan that has Dick fucking most desperately into Roy’s slicked hole. It takes extra work to bounce Roy on his cock now that the ginger man’s gone nearly boneless with the afterglow of his orgasm.

Finally, Dick feels his balls tighten, his gut twist, and he lets himself drop Roy’s tights so he can run his hands along that jacket, feeling the rich fabric as he come, emptying himself into the condom.

They look at each other, blissed out and utterly a mess, with cum on the fronts of both their shirts, Roy’s buckle still undone, their hair askew, and both smelling of sex. Dick retrieves his jacket from the floor while Roy buttons up his own, doing his best to cover up the new stains.

A huge grin spreads across Roy’s face, and he chuckles. Dick’s expression mirrors Roy’s as he starts laughing too.

“We definitely can’t go back out there like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please check out the Polyam Young Justice series for more. New Nine Loves chapters come out every Saturday and related NSFW chapters come out as a separate fic the following day.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. You can also talk to me on tumblr at maneuver-7.tumblr.com


End file.
